


Lost in Translation

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jealous Yurio, Language Barrier, M/M, Very slight alternative universe, Yurio has a big gay crush, Yurio swears a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri hates living in a country where he doesn't understand what people are saying most of the time. He hates the stupid Japanese Yuri and his stupid language, and he hates how he seems to be only Russian with a problem understanding Japanese.But when Victor offers to translate back and forth between them, he gets the feeling this isn't going to end well for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few heads up: This fic takes place assuming that after episode 3 or 4, Yuri will win but Yurio will stay in Japan out of stpite. If it doesn't end up being that way, think of it as an AU.
> 
> Also, please excuse my Japanese. I'm sure there'll be some eye-bleeding mistakes here and there. All of the conversations in Japanese are written in kanji and kana to try and emulate the fact that Yurio doesn't understand a single thing they're saying.
> 
> And, since this is from his POV, there's no Yurio mentions. Because I highly doubt he'd refer to himself that way.
> 
> Enjoy!

Annoying.

So damn annoying.

He hated the Japanese Yuri. He hated seeing him talk that Japanese language, full of dumb Japanese words he couldn't make out, that just sounded like absolute gibberish to him. He hated being stuck in a foreign country where he couldn't even read his own name.

And he hated even more seeing Victor speak Japanese, talking with the other Yuri without a care in the world. He hated that he seemed to speak more in that language than his own, leaving him completely in the dark.

When the hell had he had the time to learn Japanese? Yuri could barely speak English, and that was just because he'd been forced to learn it. So how come Victor could speak fluent Japanese without even looking like he tried? Why did he keep saying English words every now and then? And how did any of this whole situation make any sense?

He huffed, hands inside his jacket and legs crossed under the table. He was staring at the bowl in front of him, empty since a few minutes ago. He had been trying to avoid any eye contact or even look in the general direction of Victor and the other Yuri by focusing on the food, as he always did. Not like it was too hard – at least he had to admit Japanese good was pretty damn good. But now that his dinner was finished, he had no reason to pretend to be busy with something else.

“ヴィクトルさんは、最後のジャンプがどう思うんですか？”

“そうだね... 悪くなかったんが、もっと練習しなくちゃダメだよね”

“Tch.”

He wasn't sure if he wanted to pretend he wasn't there, or make the other two hyper aware of his presence. Maybe a bit of both. No one seemed to care either way, not when they were both talking like that and Yuri had that dumb look in his face with his eyes all sparkling and his dumb lips forming a dumb smile like he still couldn't believe Victor was talking to him. That was a look the other Yuri only ever had on when talking with Victor, and for some reason it made him feel all weird and wrong and like he had a stomachache.

Maybe he'd been eating too much udon lately.

He let his hands out his pockets and pushed the bowl away from him, using the free space to cross his arms and let his head rest on top of them. At least now Yuri seemed to notice him, if only for a moment, before replying to something Victor had said.

“Dumbass.” He muttered under his breath.

“Hey, Yuri. Haven't I told you to mind your language?”

It actually took him a few moments to realize that was him Victor was referring to, and that he could actually understand his words for once. Yuri huffed, look at his coach for a moment before turning his head the other way.

“What the hell do you care? It's not like he can understand me.”

Victor hummed, and that sound made him shiver. He'd been here long enough to understand it meant he was plotting something, and that was never a good thing. Especially for him.

“ユーリが今、”アホ”って言った”

“E-Eh?”

Most of the time, when he heard someone say his name in Japanese, he just assumed they weren't talking about him. But given Victor's hum and the other Yuri's weak response, he had the feeling that wasn't the case now.

“Oi, what did you say!?”

“Calm down, I'm just translating.”

Just translating...? He furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes jumping from Yuri to Victor, and back to Yuri. He had that half-baked expression he usually had whenever he said something in Russian. The same he'd had the first time they'd met, after Yuri let out all of his frustration on the crying dumbass who couldn't possibly had understood a word he said.

“Oh, I know! What about I translate for you? I bet you've been feeling pretty lonely since you can't understand Japanese.”

He wasn't sure what made him angrier; the fact that it took Victor so long to notice the language barrier, or the tone he used when saying he was lonely. Of course he wasn't lonely. He couldn't talk to anyone other than “thanks” and “please”, and the longer conversations he'd had so far had been with a cat that kept meowing back at him. But he wasn't lonely. What the hell. He wasn't, alright?

Victor said something in Japanese, presumably explaining his plan to the other Yuri, and he knew that no matter than he tried now, there was no stopping him.

“いいね、ヴィクトルさん！” Japanese Yuri's voice sounded cheerful and happy and he was looking at Victor like that again... Only now he turned his eyes to Yuri, and for the first time he could feel the warmth of his smile directed at him.

His smile was so warm, he felt his own face heating up. He growled and looked away.

What a dumbass.

* * *

Around a week later, Victor had taken it as a personal challenge to translate every single word that came out of Yuri's mouth. Be it a “good morning” mixed with a yawn, or a “fuck this shit” after hitting the ice of the rink with his knees, Victor's voice always echoed him in Japanese.

That, he might have been able to handle. He wasn't a big fan of having a giant parrot repeating everything he said, but at least he could shut him off and concentrate on whatever he was doing. He'd always been good at shutting off what other people said around him anyways.

No, the problem was that there was another echo. If he ever said anything, Victor would translate it. And a few seconds later, he'd translate something back to him.

“Good morning, Yuri-kun.”

“You look tired.”

“Don't mind!”

“That was great!”

Did Yuri's stupidness know no end? Was he just a natural idiot? He had no idea why he seem to reply to everything Victor translated to him.

It couldn't be like he was that eager to talk to him. Yuri had been nothing but a pain in the ass for the other, so there was no reason he'd try to have a conversation with him, even through a translator.

Yeah, he probably only replied because it was Victor translating. He probably didn't want to look bad or something. God, this was stupid.

...This was stupid, yet knowing Yuri was talking back to him made him want to keep talking. Even if it was just to tell him to shut up.

It was funny, really, watching Yuri's expression whenever he talked back to him. At least at first. Lately, he had the feeling Victor had started to tone down his translations, probably removing most of the profanity. That would make sense, considering Yuri's expressions when he heard his insults had changed from hurt to slightly amused, to that stupid face he hated so much and he just wanted to kick it with his ice skates so he'd stop thinking about it.

Maybe Victor was messing him him. Maybe Yuri was an idiot and thought his swearing meant something nice. Or maybe he was just a masochist and liked being told he was a dumbass.

Whatever the reason, he just hoped he could stop thinking about it sooner than later.

* * *

“Yuri!”

It was Victor, calling out his name. He knew it was him, and not the Japanese Yuri, because the other was in the opposite side of the rink, untying his skates. Victor had told them to call it a day, but he'd decided he wanted a few more minutes.

Skating always helped him clear his mind from useless thoughts, and he'd been having way too many of those lately.

“What do you want?”

He was good at doing two things at the same time, he thought. Skating was second nature to him at this point, so he didn't mind having conversations while still in the ice. He continued his routine, not really putting much thought into anything. He was just trying to not think of anything, and it's not like he'd make a rookie mistake like tangle his legs and slipping or anything.

“Yuri says he likes you.”

His eyes opened wide, and next thing he knew was that his ass had hit the ice so hard he didn't even feel it anymore.

“だ、大丈夫！？” Hearing Yuri's voice didn't help. He looked at him, how he looked like he was ready to step into the ice, and his face suddenly felt hotter than the sun.

“STAY THE FUCK AWAY!”

Victor's translation wasn't necessary, as the other Yuri seemed to get the message and he walked away.

Once he was out of sight, he looked at Victor. If he'd been worried when he fell, he had no idea. Right now, all he knew was that he was smiling, like Yuri breaking his ass was part of his plan.

“What the fuck was that!?”

“I told you, Yuri said he likes you. I'm just a translator.”

“Translator my ass!” He tried to get back on his feet, but for some reason this was harder than it'd ever been. He kept slipping and nearly hitting the ice with his face.

Though to be honest, he had the feeling the ice would melt if that happened.

After a few poor attempts to get back up, Victor rolled his eyes and offered his help, grabbing Yuri's arm and helping him. As soon as he was standing properly again, Yuri broke off the contact.

What the hell? What the HELL!? Did he hear that right? No, come on, he wasn't dumb enough to miss-hear something like that twice.

“He likes... What the hell, Victor!?”

The man smiled, putting his hand on his face like he was enjoying the show. He probably was, the sick bastard. “What's your answer?”

“My... my answer!?” What the hell did that mean!? No, he knew he he meant, but... “There's nothing to answer! I know you're messing with me!”

There was no way Yuri had actually said that. Not to him. There was no reason why he would. It was stupid, and he should stop thinking about it and go back to skating and maybe put a cold towel on his forehead because he was clearly catching a cold, that was the only explanation for the stupid heat on his face.

He felt Victor sliding next to him, stopping only to put his hand around his shoulder. He went completely stiff, and looked up just to see the other smiling.

“Come on, Yuri. You like him, don't you?”

That's it. Victor was officially out of his mind.

“I- WHAT THE HELL!?”

He screamed, shoving his instructor, and then sliding as far away from him as possible. What the fuck was he talking about!? He didn't like Yuri. Not on that way, or in _any_ way! He was stupid, and a drag, and he hated half-assed guys like him who couldn't seem to make up their minds about anything, and he hated the way he always looked at Victor and the way his face gleamed up if Victor happened to translate a single “thanks” and how different he looked without his glasses.

His train of thought was immediately cut off when he hit the border of the rink, instinctively using his hands to smooth the impact. On the other side, wearing those stupid glasses and a stupid look on his face, was the Japanese Yuri.

“勇利！ちょうどよかった！君のことを話していたんだ。な、ユーリ？” Victor's voice spoke some gibberish behind him, be didn't care a single bit. Yuri was sanding there, right in front of him, way too close. Though to be fair, anywhere close to the other Yuri was too close.

He looked at Victor, a worried look on his face. “ユーリくんの声が聞いた、何かがあったのかなって思ってた...”

That was his name. Yuri recognized the way the other said his name, even if it was in a foreign language. What was he saying? He turned his head to look at Victor.

“He says he's worried about you.”

What the hell!? When had Yuri started to worry about him!? Sure, he knew he was a nice guy, but there was no reason to show concern about him. Especially after he'd said...

No, no, no, there was no way Yuri had said that. He couldn't. It was impossible. That was just Victor messing with him, because of course he would mess with him with something like that, that asshole.

“Tell him I'm fine! And just- leave me alone, will you!?” He said this last part looking at Yuri, who seemed startled by the tone of his voice. His eyes were open and big and brown, and his glasses were crooked. And he was an idiot for staring at his face for more than one second.

He turned around, heading for the exit, as he heard Victor translate. Or at least he hoped he was translating, anyways. As he stepped out of the rink, he decided there was something else he had to say.

“Hey, Yuri!”

Both Victor and Yuri looked at him, and he felt like this was suddenly a bad idea. He felt the red creeping again on his face and his ears, but he had to do this. Or he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

“I don't like you! Got it!? Not a little bit! You dumbass!!”

He shouted and turned away, mumbling while untying his skates.

* * *

Yuri blinked and looked at Victor. He stared at the way the Russian Yuri had left for a moment, and then turned his head to look at him with a smile.

“He says he likes you!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank all the Emil/Lalli writers from the SSSS fandom for making me a Language Barrier enthusiast.
> 
> Also I rated it Teen and Up for the swearing but please tell me if I should change it!


End file.
